Ivy escapes from Hell and gets grounded big time
Cast Ivy-Herself Ivy's Dad-Diesel Ivy's Mom-Kate Kosta Karatzovalis-Russell Ken the Emo-Dave Joey the Metal-Himself Brian the Headbanger-Himself Eric the Punk-Himself Paul the Mosh-Himself MumaX992-Wise guy mickey.mcguinness.7-Steven LouieLouie95-Eric Brendan Barney-Young Guy Go!Thug247-Young Guy Alex Kimble-Young Guy RocketPowerGal24-Julie Matt the GoAnimator- Samster5677-Paul Inez Thomas- Princess Matilda-Princess Fluttergirl-Tween Girl Andrew Clark-Eric Adrianna Johnson-Julie Alan Cook-Himself BrandontheMovieGuy-Eric Slippy V-Professor DavidComedian1991-Himself Sarah West-Julie Gfourtx-Charlie Zack Dawson-David/Evil Genius/Himself Brian-Himself Nicole-Kayla Paul-Himself Julie-Herself Leon- Krista- Thomas-David/Evil Genius/Zack Chloe- Tom- Carley- Caley- Dylan-Eric Emily-Jennifer Murray Robinson-Steven Hitler-French Guy Eric Gavin-Himself Natalie Gavin-Salli Markiplier-Eric Jacksepticeye-Young Guy SpaceHamster-Paul Caddicarus-Brian brutalmoose-Joey PeanutButterGamer-Young Guy Sonic-Joey Tails-Tween Girl Knuckles-Simon Jet-Young Guy Wave-Susan Storm-Dallas Maeve-Susan Wilt-Eric Jazzi-Ivy Foo-Kayla Custard-Jennifer Noodle-Kendra Ka-Chung-Princess B.B. Jammies-Shy Girl Plot Ivy gets in big trouble for escaping from hell. Also, Custard got his voice changed in Season 2 of the children's show The Save-Ums so he's too old for his voice to be Tween Girl. Transcript Ivy: Man, I can't believe that Mommy and Daddy push me into the fire pit and got sent to Hell, I wish I could escape. Hey! I will escape from Hell by teleporting. (At home) Ivy: Yay, at last, I finally made back home! Ivy's dad (offscreen): Ivy, did I just hear that you escaped from Hell?! Ivy: Uh Oh. Ivy's Mom: Did you escape. Ivy: Um, Actually, I did. Ivy's dad: That's it, Ivy. I am calling The Metal Punks and some visitors to see you as we go outside. Ivy: No (x10). Please don't call them, I'm sorry. Ivy's Mom: Too bad. Ivy's Dad: Hello, Is this Kosta Karatzovalis. Kosta Karatzovalis (On Phone): Hi Diesel, What did you what. Ivy's Dad: Your Baby Daugther just escape from hell by teleporting, can you please teach her a painful lesson. Kosta Karatzovalis (On Phone): She did what, Oh my gosh, she is going to be grounded for it, thanks for telling me that, I will get my Metal Punks team as soon as possible. Will be there in the next hour. Ivy's Dad: 1 hour, OK, good, bye. Ivy's Mom: There are coming in the next hour. Ivy: (Spike's voice) Nooooooooooooooo. (1 Hour Later) Ivy's dad (offscreen): Ivy, you have some visitors who want to see you Kosta Karatzovalis: I'm Kosta Karatzovalis, the Leader of the Metal Punks Ken the Emo: And I'm Ken the Emo. Joey the Metal: And I'm Joey the Metal. Brian the Headbanger: And I'm Brian the Headbanger. Paul the Mosh: And I'm Paul the Mosh. Eric the Punk: And I'm Eric the Punk. Kosta Karatzovalis: Because we are here to tell you that we can't believe that you escape from the depths from hell by teleporting. MumaX992: I'm MumaX992, and I agree with The Metal Punks. mickey.mcguinness.7: Well Well well, I'm Mickey McGuinness, you are so in dead meat for what you get escaping from hell. LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95 and I'm so mad at you for escaping from hell. Brendan Barney: I'm Brendan Barney and I agree with LouieLouie95. Go!Thug247: I'm Go!Thug247 and why should I like you? Alex Kimble: I'm Alex Kimble and I'm so angry at you for escaping from hell after you still being a Curious George fan. RocketPowerGal24: I'm Kristen Konkle, aka RocketPowerGal24 and I agree with Alex Kimble. Matt the GoAnimator: I'm Matt theGoAnimator and you are worse than SallyJones1998 and Nathan Pearson. Samster5677: I'm Samster5677 and I agree with Matt theGoAnimator. Inez Thomas: I'm Inez Thomas and you are worse than your brothers. Princess Matilda: I'm Princess Matilda and how dare you escape from hell. Fluttergirl: I'm Fluttergirl and you are in big trouble. Andrew Clark: I'm Andrew Clark and you are worse than my sister, Andrette. Adrianna Johnson: I'm Adrianna Johnson and you are worse than my sister, Gianna. Alan Cook: I'm Alan Cook and you are worse than my son Warren Cook. BrandontheMovieGuy: I'm BrandontheMovieGuy and I agree with Alan Cook. Slippy V: I'm Slippy V and I am so furious at you for escaping from hell. Also, how dare you ground me at my house. DavidComedian1991: I'm DavidComedian1991 and I agree with Slippy V. Sarah West: I'm Sarah West and you are way worse than Angelica from Rugrats. Gfourtx: I'm Gfourtx aka Logan and you are way worse than Ratso Catso as well! Zack Dawson: I'm Zack Dawson and you are worse than my sister, Zara. Brian: I'm Brian and you are worse than Macusoper. Nicole: I'm Nicole and I agree with my boyfriend. Paul: I'm Paul and you are worse than my sister, Paulina. Julie: I'm Julie and you are worse than my brother, Ricardo. Leon: I'm Leon and I'm extremely mad at you for escaping Russia. Krista: I'm Krista and I agree with my boyfriend. Thomas: I'm Thomas and you are worse than my sister, Suzie. Chloe: I'm Chloe and you are worse than my brother, Bernard. Tom: I'm Tom and I'm extremely angry at you for escaping Hell. Carley: I'm Carley and I agree with my boyfriend. Caley: I'm Caley and I agree with my best friend and her boyfriend. Dylan: I'm Dylan McCarthy and you are worse than my sister, Cathy. Emily: I'm Emily Movolvoski and I agree with my boyfriend, Dylan. Also, you are worse than my little brother Matt. Murray: I'm Murray Robinson and you are worse than my brothers and sister, Sean, Dustin, Justin, Oscar and Lindsay, always. Hitler: I'm Hitler McCall and you are worse than my sister, Lucy. Eric Gavin: I'm Eric Gavin and I agree with my friend Hitler. Also you are worse than my sister, Stephanie Gavin. Natalie Gavin: I'm Natalie Gavin and I agree with my husband. Markiplier: I'm Markiplier. AND WHAT KIND OF A BABY SHOW FAN ARE YOU. Jacksepticeye: I'm Jacksepticeye and I agree with my best friend from Hawaii, Markiplier. SpaceHamster: I'm SpaceHamster and you will not be playing Barney's Hide & Seek Game on Sega Genesis ever again. Caddicarus: I'm Caddicarus and you will not be playing the Tweenies: Game Time on PlayStation ever again. brutalmoose: I'm Brutalmoose and you will not be playing Putt Putt Saves the Zoo on your computer ever again. PeanutButterGamer: I'm PeanutButterGamer and you will not be playing Arthur Games ever again. Tails: I'm Tails Prower. Knuckles: I'm Knuckles the Echidna. Sonic: And I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and we're Team Heroes. We hate you for escaping from hell. Jazzi: I'm Jazzi. Me and the Save-Ums can't stand you always not listening to us! Foo: I'm Foo. I'll donate your baby stuff to the Save-Um Central so you won't get them back for the rest of your life! Custard: I'm Custard. It's not cool to escape from hell. If you do that for me, I'll beat you up with my chainsaw because I could smash your skull! Noodle: I'm Noodle. Escaping from hell has got to be one of the worst things you had ever done! Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. That was so stupid of you to escape from hell! B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. No wike you. (wike means like) Maeve: I'm the good maeve, you, ivy smith, you are the one who tried to marry my number one most favourite cartoon network studios character wilt michaels from foster's home for imaginary friends, which means, you are the number one hated kid in the world. Wilt: The name's Wilt Michaels. You heard what Maeve said you tried to marry me. But before you say something, Jazzi, where's Mac, Bloo, Eduardo, Coco, Frankie, Mr. Herriman and Madame Foster? Jazzi: Here are the following reasons. 1, Mac and Bloo are at the movies watching Moana. 2, Frankie is replacing Mrs. Shaw's class because she's gone with her husband. And 3, Mr. Herriman and Madame Foster are giving Angelica punishments. Belldandy: I'm Belldandy. I'll beat you up Sam: I'm Sam. Clover: I'm Clover. Alex: And I'm Alex and we're Totally Spies. Like our show or else you'll pay. Flint Lockwood: I'm Flint Lockwood. No escaping from hell Yugo (Wakfu): I'm Yugo. You'll be a fan of Wakfu soon. Lloyd Nebulon: Sorry but Me, Eddie, Douglas John and Allison are late due to peak hour traffic. I'm Lloyd Nebulon. Eddie Horton: i'm Eddie Horton Douglas McNoggin: and i'm Douglas mcnoggin, how dare you kill my dolphasloth. John: I'm John, you are no use to escape from hell Allison: I'm Allison, I take care of wildlife animals way better than you. Storm: I'm Storm the Albatross. Wave: I'm Wave the Swallow. Jet: And I'm Jet the Hawk and we're Team Babylon. How dare you escape from hell, you bad girl! Kosta Karatzovalis: There will be no more baby shows for you ever again. Jazzi: Also, you lost the chance to watch The Save-Ums. Ken the Emo: The only shows you will watch are The Simpsons, Family Guy, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers, King of the Hill, Futurama, South Park, The Big Bang Theory, Seinfeld, How I Met Your Mother, Two and a Half Men, Friends, Rocket Power, Codename: Kids Next Door, SpongeBob Squarepants, Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, iCarly, Jessie, Girl Meets World, Victorious, Sam and Cat, Zoey 101, Good Luck Charlie, Austin and Ally, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Kim Possible, Liv and Maddie, Dog With a Blog, I Didn't Do It, K.C Undercover, Bizzaardvark, The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Woody Woodpecker (especially the 1940 to 1943 cartoons), Pretty Cure, Pokémon, Hannah Montana, PowerPuff Girls, Adventure Time, Regular Show and more that are not for babies. Lloyd Nebulon: Yes, also you will be force to watch everyday is Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, Recess, American Dragon Jake Long, Sabrina the Animated Series, Kim Possible, and My show, Lloyd in Space for your rest of your life. RocketPowerGal24: Also, you will not play educational games ever again. you will only play E.T. for the Atari 2600, which is considered the worst game ever of all time! Sonic: As well as my video game series. Jet: That also includes Sonic Riders where me, Wave and Storm star in. MumaX992: You will watch movies that are not for babies like FernGully: The Last Rainforest, The Secret of NIMH, The Pebble and The Penguin, An American Tail, Descendants, High School Musical, Teen Beach Movie, The Peanuts Movie, Wreck-It Ralph, Frozen, Big Hero 6, Zootopia, Toy Story, Finding Nemo, Inside Out, Despicable Me, Minions and other movies that are not babies. Brendan Barney: There will also be no restaurants of any kind as well. Alex Kimble: The only foods you will eat are healthy foods like fruits and vegetables. Ivy's Dad: I agree with everyone. Now go to your room now because, you are grounded for ultraplex. Ivy (Running upstairs): (Darth Vader no soundclip) (The End) Alternative Ending Ivy's Dad: I agree with everyone. Now go to your room now because, you are grounded forever. Ivy: No way! I wish you all were dead! Ivy's dad: Ivy, how dare you wish we're all dead? Jazzi: That's it! I can't take it much longer. Me, Foo, Custard, Noodle and Ka-Chung will beat you up with chainsaws. Prepare to die! Foo: Prepare to die! Custard: Prepare to die! Noodle: Prepare to die! Ka-Chung: Prepare to die! Jazzi, Foo, Custard, Noodle and Ka-Chung: IN 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! (The TV static occurs followed by a technical difficulties sign. The iris out effect plays with the sound effect from Super Mario World) (The End) Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Ivy Gets Grounded Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Special Guests Category:Ivy Smith's Grounded Adventures Category:Ivy Smith's Double Trouble Grounded Videos Category:Metal Punks Category:Punishments Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki